The Demagogue 5
The Demagogue 5 is an optional boss encounter in Children of the Dragon-Rider. Enemies * Royal Soldier (1410 Gold, 176/178 XP, 110 Energy, 7/8 HP) * Royal War Wizard (1625 Gold, 200/203 XP, 125 Energy, 7/8 HP) * Royal Quartermaster (1950 Gold, 240 XP, 150 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction "This is insane!" Tessa whispers. Across the room, Roderick's aristocratic patrons have gathered around him. Once more he kisses, handshakes, and effusions of praise rain down on the demagogue. Those idiots are actually applauding the madman! But of course they are... Those soft fools don't understand anything about war. Or about peasantry. "I know!" you reply. "A royal armory?" "I know!" Roderick's bellicose words are still echoing in your brain. The sheer insanity! He can't really believe... But because the universe must love to prove you wrong, the demagogue's cry echoes across the chamber. "Yes! Thousands will come to the gates, and we'll arm them all with Crenus' own weapons! The people will become an army! Heroes and saviors of the kingdom! And when we march on Dracoshire..." You're as brave as the next man. And you've done plenty of things that would make the most reckless gambler balk. Overthrowing centuries-old vampires, getting embroiled in infernal warfare... But this is utter madness. Maybe if you speak to roderick, away from his worshipping flock... No. That fanatical fire in his eyes will never be extinguished by such paltry things as reason and good sense. When you get back to the farm, it's time for you and your companions to leave. Your part in this war isn't with that lunatic who thinks peasants are going to pillage an armory and storm the walls of Dracoshire. "!" Your heart sinks when Roderick calls out to you. He strides over to your side, gleeful nobles trailing behind him. This isn't going to end well... *** "These weapons are the rightful property of the crown!" the man said. He was dressed in a purple uniform that Tessa took for a quartermaster's attire. And blades. Two of those articles in his hands, their honed edges shining. Several more were slung on his back or strapped to the various belts and baldrics which crisscrossed his torso. Tessa Tullian looked from him to Marcellus and back again. "He's wearing even more weapons than you are," she told her companion. Marcellus grunted, evidently displeased by the suggestion. The two men glared at one another, each appraising the multitudinous armaments his opponent bore. Between the two of them they could perhaps have opened up a second armory of their own. Tessa didn't know if it was some kind of professionaal jealousy which motivate them, but they both charged - each leaving his allies to pick opponents as they saw fit. Conclusion "The weapons..." the quartermaster gasped. Blood spurted from the gaping wound in his chest, where Sunderer, Marcellus' mighty axe, had split him open. He reached a trembling hand towards the nearest rack of shining swords. "The weapons..." he repeated. The breath left his lungs along with his soul. "What is it with men and and..." Tessa began. But when she turned around, Marcellus was stroking his fingertips along a falchion's blade. She rolled her eyes. Category:Children of the Dragon-Rider